In Your Arms
by iloveyouxo
Summary: ONESHOT! Bella and Edward are pulled apart. Bella can't take it anymore. She finds him. She doesn't want to let him go never again. Bella's POV. With song; Leave out all the rest bu Linkin Park.


_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know _

I just laid down on my bed and listened to those lyrics of my favorite song. My thoughts brought back all my memories. I couldn't keep them away from me anymore. I needed him. I couldn't take risking my life without him. I felt like if I was in danger.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

"Edward?" I whispered to myself, "Where are you?" I closed my eyes. My mind was covered with his image. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I needed him with all my heart. I couldn't stop my thoughts anymore.

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

I sat up quickly. I couldn't take this anymore. I stood up and grabbed my jacket. "Charlie! I'm going out" I yelled out and slammed the door behind me. I opened my trucks' door and stepped inside. I looked up at a picture of us. My eyes began to water. I leaned my head on the steering wheel and cried. I covered my face with my hands as they started to get wet with my tears.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

I wiped my tears and started driving out. It was another rainy day. I described the rain as my tears and the clouds, well they were my broken heart, and they covered the sun which was the good memories of ours. I drove all the way to school and parked. I got out and looked around. I found the forest and started walking to that direction. My thoughts got crowed the more I got closer. I shook my head and just started running. I ran into the forest and there was silence. I walked a current direction and then looked back.

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

I was tired of walking. I needed to stop and rest but I needed to keep going. Then I looked forward and saw a house, with glass windows and a glass door. I smiled weakly at myself. I ran slowly to it. I took a deep breath and knocked slightly and hoped for someone to answer. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Alice. I sighed and just opened the door myself.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

"Hey Bella" She said kindly. I looked at her, hoping my expression didn't show "WORRIED. "

"Uhm hi Alice, where's Edward?"

"In his room" She smiled.

I nodded and walked up the stairs and saw Edward looking out the window. I quietly walked into the room but he turned around and saw me. My eyes widened in fear, surprise or maybe shock. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"I'm sorry, I needed time to think" I said to him, looking at the ground.

He walked towards me and he lifted my head. I stared into his hazel like eyes. "It's okay Bella" He said. He put his arms around my waist and he softly kissed my lips. I felt his cold lips on my warm soft lips. I kissed him back. I didn't think this will happen.

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are_

"I love you Bella, no matter what" He said to me softly.

My tears were developing and I opened my mouth, waiting for words to come out. "I…I love you…too" He hugged me tight and my tears escaped and I felt a stain of tears on his shirt. I hoped that everything would stay perfect… just like this.

_**Song lyrics; Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. In Twilight Soundtrack, buy it now in stores. **_

_**Please review.  
**_


End file.
